


草莓盘子

by InfntyOnHgh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh
Summary: Clark Kent asked his boyfriend to have dinner together at his place.克拉克·肯特约他的男朋友去他家吃晚餐。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	草莓盘子

**Author's Note:**

> 非常OOC，全程无脑甜。  
> 没有文笔剧情不存在有一些自己钟爱的狗血梗。

“多谢款待。”布鲁斯从纸巾盒里抽出一张，轻轻在嘴边抹了一下。

克拉克垂下镜片后面长长的睫毛，脸上浮起一抹红晕。

“还……还可口吧。”他声音略显紧张。

“是我吃过最美味的食物……之一。”布鲁斯显然因为他男友的反应而感到开心，更加得寸进尺地调侃了起来。

克拉克扑哧一声笑了出来。

布鲁斯出神地盯着克拉克，那笑容实在耀眼，仿佛撕开了层层乌云，然后泄下的一线阳光，驱散了他这一天因为不得不处理的各种麻烦事而感到的偏头痛。

要是他的那些下属也能像这个阳光男孩一样就好了，他敢打赌日常工作会变得顺心一千倍。

克拉克收住笑容，也认真地望着布鲁斯。房间里静了下来，只能听到外面偶尔经过的汽车声。布鲁斯微微站起身来，隔着桌子向克拉克倾身过去。而克拉克用手按着桌子支撑起身体，仰起脸，两人慢慢地靠近，距离一点点缩短，最后很轻很轻地，四瓣嘴唇碰在一起。

布鲁斯很温柔地含住克拉克的下唇吮吸了一下，就退开了。他饶有趣味地盯着小镇男孩在视线下越来越红的脸颊，开口说道：

“我来帮你洗盘子吧。”

克拉克惊得瞪大了眼睛。 _不是吧，堂堂韦恩企业的总裁要帮他洗盘子？_ 他记者的敏锐直觉甚至差点让他冲回卧室抱着电脑写一篇稿子出来。 _等等，他家有管家对吧，他怎么……会洗盘子？见鬼，那可是布鲁斯·韦恩，他有哪件事不会干呢？_

“那好吧，”千万条思绪光速从脑中飞过之后他迅速把表情恢复正常，尽量用平常的语气说道，“我先来收拾一下。”

仿佛读到他的想法一样，布鲁斯的眼中闪过一丝几乎无法察觉的笑意。他起身走到厨房门边，倚着门框，心满意足地看着系上围裙的克拉克端着盘子进进出出。不过毕竟只是两个人吃的饭，布鲁斯没享受多长时间的“美景”。

他走进厨房，径直从水池上方的第三格柜子里拿出擦碗布，抛给克拉克，自己挽起衬衫袖子，开始刷碗。

克拉克看着布鲁斯灵活地转动着一个上面画着几颗草莓的、蠢兮兮的盘子，心里暗暗地咒骂： _这个人就非得把所到之处都侦查得一清二楚吗？_

布鲁斯涮干净盘子之后就递给克莱克，他再把他们擦干放进柜子里。两人沉默地做着手里的工作。

当一切终于都恢复整洁之后，他们互相倚靠着，胳膊缠在对方的腰间，陷进进松软的沙发里，打开了电视。

end <3

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017年3月  
> 提建议欢迎！！


End file.
